Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement and an electronic timepiece.
Background Art
In the related art, an electronic timepiece such as a radio timepiece provided with an automatic correction function of a hand position is known.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5267244 discloses an electronic timepiece. In the electronic timepiece, a first train wheel includes one or more first train wheel detection gears having a detection hole through which detection light output from a light emitting element is transmittable. A second train wheel includes a detection light transmitting gear arranged coaxially with anyone of the first train wheel detection gears in the first train wheel. In the detection light transmitting gear, a long hole through which the detection light is transmittable and a light-blocking portion for blocking the detection light are formed at a position overlapping a rotation trajectory of the detection hole of the first train wheel detection gear.
According to the electronic timepiece disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5267244, it is possible to coaxially arrange multiple indicating hands driven by different motors and train wheels. Even if the electronic timepiece does not include a hand position detection mechanism of the other side indicating hand, the electronic timepiece can reliably and quickly detect a hand position of one side indicating hand.
According to the electronic timepiece in the related art, in order to determine whether or not the long hole is arranged at a position corresponding to an optical sensor, the first train wheel detection gear needs to be rotated once.